1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sewing operation procedure display apparatus provided for a sewing machine on which a plurality of kinds of stitches can be sewn, and more particularly to a sewing operation procedure display apparatus for a sewing machine wherein a teaching picture image is displayed on a display screen in accordance with a stitch and a sewing condition.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, in the field of sewing machines for home use, so-called computerized sewing machines have been put into practical use on which various stitches can be sewn and various patterns can be formed.
In such computerized sewing machines, various mechanisms are controlled by a microcomputer, and if an operator selectively operates various switches provided on an operating section to select a desired stitch, then a sewing operation of stitches including not only such comparatively simple stitches such as a straight stitch and a zigzag stitch but also such complicated stitches as a blind stitch, a plain seam stitch and button hole sewing can be performed in accordance with stitch data previously stored in a memory.
In a sewing machine of the above-mentioned type, when any one of various stitches is to be sewn, an operator must operate the sewing machine in accordance with the stitch to be sewn by, for example, exchanging a presser foot or operating a special change-over lever.
Due to such circumstances, if the operator is not very familiar with the particular sewing machine, then the operator must locate and read an operating manual whenever
the sewing machine is to be used, which is cumbersome.
A sewing machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,656 wherein information regarding sewing is displayed on a display section provided on a front face of a body of the sewing machine. With the sewing machine, if an operator operates a switch to select a teaching mode and then selects a desired stitch (for example, button hole sewing) then an operation procedure of operation for button hole sewing is displayed on a screen of a display section I as shown in FIG. 11.
However, with such apparatus which teaches sewing information as described above, only stitch selection is available and only one teaching picture image is prepared for each of various stitches.
A single stitch of one kind is, however, sometimes sewn in accordance with different procedures depending upon sewing conditions such as whether the type of a fabric to be sewn is a ordinary one or a stretchable one. Consequently, sometimes a teaching picture image does not conform to a condition of use of the sewing machine in actual sewing operation, or a method of operation may not be sufficiently understood by an operator.